Field
A process for preparing moisture curable compounds and moisture curable compositions prepared from the product of that process is provided.
Brief Description of Related Technology
Moisture curable monomers, oligomers and polymers, and compositions made therewith, are well-known and have been described extensively and used commercially for some time.
One such polymer is an alkoxysilane terminated polyacrylate. Commercially available moisture curable, alkoxysilane terminated polyacrylates (such as those available from Kaneka Corporation, Japan) are currently prepared in a two step process. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,986,014, 6,274,688, and 6,420,492. In a disclosed process, bromine substitution with an unsaturated carboxylic acid is followed by hydrosilation with an alkoxysilane. This two step process can be expensive and time consuming for the manufacturer. An idealized form of the synthesis is shown in FIG. 1.
Henkel Corporation has recently provided an alternative process for preparing aminoalkyl alkoxysilane-functionalized hydrocarbon compounds. See U.S. Pat. No. 8,729,179.
It would be desirable to identify still other alternative synthetic schemes by which to make such polymers and new polymers for a variety of reasons, including raw material reactant availability and reducing the complexity and the synthesis.